Back To Camp Everwood
by Slocket
Summary: The gang returns to Camp Everwood to find out that the mystery of the missing settlers had never been solved. They go out when one of them runs into Eliza Lockheart and find out there is more to the mystery than just falling into an old mine shaft.
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Camp Everwood **

**Chapter One: Road Trip **

Six years ago the gang and their parents all went to a haunted camp called Camp Everwood. While there they did a musical, but Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil, Stu, Howard and Charlotte all went to find pioneer rock. Stu, Howard and Charlotte went "missing" and Chuckie ended up solving what had happened to the real missing settlers. They decided that they wouldn't come back, but six years later they decided they should.

"Come on, kids! Get up! It's time to hit the road" Betty was yelling throughout the house. Phil and Tommy came walking down the stairs, tired. "Was it necessary to be that loud?" Phil asked stretching. "Yes, Philly. It was. Where's Chuck? And the girls?" Phil pointed "Still asleep, I guess. I'll got wake up Lil." Phil walked up the stairs "Get up, Lillian!" Phil opened Lil's door and immediately turned red in the face "Phil!" Kimi was in the middle of changing when Phil opened the door, she turned just as red. "Sorry" he said fast and shut the door walking down the stairs. "Why are you so red, Phil?" Tommy asked smiling "Nothing! Don't ask" Tommy raised his eyebrow and just shrugged it off.

A few minutes later Lil and Kimi came walking down with their bags. "Is everyone finally ready? Gotta go get the rest of 'em now!" They all walked out of the house to the mini bus that Betty had rented for the two weeks they were going to be there. Phil and Kimi couldn't even look each other in the face without blushing hard. Lil was laughing hard when Kimi told her what happened "It's happened before, he'll get over it and learn to knock one day" Kimi shrugged and looked out the window as they set off toward Camp Everwood. "Hey T! You think Bean will be there?" Dil asked leaning across the seat. Tommy laughed "I doubt it. I forgot all about him. Chuckie did solve that mystery of the missing settlers so maybe he's finally at rest" he shrugged as he finished talking and Dil smiled "There's always hope, T!" Lil turned around and looked at Tommy "I heard Bean's name. Too bad he was a ghost" she sighed "he was so cute" Phil shot Lil a look and Lil smiled at him and turned back around.

"Halfway there!" Betty called from the driver's seat. "Do you think that same man is running the camp? Chance?" Chaz asked "We won't know til we get there, Chazzy!" Betty smiled and took a sharp turn. "Betty! Drive careful!" Charlotte shouted. "Mom! How much longer?! I want to see Shelly!" Betty looked at Phil in the mirror "I don't think Shelly is still alive." Phil's face went from smiling to delves rated within seconds "SHELLY!"

"Chill, Phil. You can always replace him" Tommy said laughing. "Maybe I can find something else I'm good at guys... Besides solving mysteries!" Chuckie said and they all looked at him. Dil shrugged "I guess Chucko." Chuckie smiled big and looked out the window. Angelica cleared her throat "Can we all get back to the real reason we are even going back there? Me! I will get my fame!" they all laughed at her "Yeah, good luck trying girl" Susie said with a smile. "Mom? Exactly how much longer until we are there?" Betty shrugged "A few more hours, Lil" Kimi and Lil sighed sinking back into their seat. Phil looked over at Kimi and realized he had feelings for her. Someone hit his arm and he looked up to see Chuckie "Stop staring at my sister" Phil blushed a little but tried to hide it "I wasn't." Tommy and Chuckie laughed "Obviously you were, Chuck. I don't think you'd be drooling over your own sister" Phil smiled "You got me"

Lil turned to Kimi and pulled her headphone out "Phil totally likes you" Kimi glanced over at Phil and smiled "You think so?" Lil nodded smiling "We are all spending two weeks together, now's your time!" Kimi had always had a thing for Phil and only Lil knew about it. She'd been trying to get Kimi to get to do something about it for weeks now. She kept refusing but Lil didn't know why. "What if you're wrong?" Lil made a face at her and laughed "He was just drooling over you." Kimi blushed "Okay. I'll do something. I just don't know when" Lil clapped and smiled looking back over at Phil who was now having a conversation with Tommy and Chuckie. Two hours went by before the bus went quiet and all the kids were sleeping.

"Almost there!" Betty said, mainly to the parents. "Should we wake the kids?" Didi asked looking back at them and Betty shook her head "We'll let the bumpy road ahead wake them"

Twenty minutes later and everyone was awake, ready to start their two weeks at Camp Everwood. "I'm going to prove to you that I saw big foot and the Loch Ness Monster, T!" Tommy shrugged "Whatever you say, Dil"

"Welcome back to Camp Everwood!" They all looked out the window and Angelica made a sound "Ick. This place hasn't changed a bit" Susie looked at her "It's a camp. What did you expect?" Angelica shrugged and crossed her arms "A hotel maybe" Susie rolled her eyes and sat back down.

They got off the bus, grabbed their luggage and made their way to the check-in. "Well if it isn't Betty DeVille and the gang! I didn't think you all would ever come back" Chance said walking out and shaking their hands. "Excuse me, but is there going to be another play?" Chance looked over at Angelica "Why of course! There's one every year!" Angelica smiled big "Yes! My time to shine has come again. Now where am I staying?" Chance led all the girls to one cabin and next door where the boys. They chose their beds, put their stuff away and walked back out meeting up withy the girls and their parents to find out that days activities.


	2. AN

**I am abandoning this story. **

**And if anyone would like to take it over just PM me and let me know. I appreciate everyone that has stuck around and waited, but I just don't have the time anymore. **


End file.
